Angry Bird Fever
by jemsrwe
Summary: Clary teaches Jace how to play Angry Birds, will Jace and the gang become addicted?


_**Okay, so it's like one in the morning and I just had this idea pop in my head, because I can't sleep because my mom and sister are playing angry birds, and they are really loud! So here is this little fanfiction, about what would happen if the crew got addicted to angry birds... hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"Die pig die," Clary muttered under her breath flinging the yellow bird to hopefully kill the last of pigs. "YES!" She shouted jumping up and down. Then Clary embarrassed looked around, Alec and Isabelle are staring at he4 like she was crazed, then Jace walked in the room.<p>

"Uh, Clary, what are you doing?" He asked giving her his, you're going crazy look.

"Angry Birds, it's really addictive, I've been trying to beat this level for like, three hours."

"Three hours? I bet I could have beaten it in a minute." Jace's cocky attitude was showing.

Clary handed him her IPod touch, "Then you try."

Jace and Clary settled into the love seat that occupied one of the libraries dusty corners and Jace started to fling the birds.

"Jace, you're doing it wrong," Clary told him grabbing for the device, but Jace just knocked her hand away without looking up.

"No, you were doing it wrong woman, I'm doing it Jace style." And he went back to playing, flinging random birds into random objects, and there was no way that he was going to beat the level.

"HA! I beat it!" He said jumping up, then pointed a finger in Clary's face, "And I beat your high score, so HA!"

She just sunk deeper into the loveseat and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Jace, it's just a stupid game."

Jace gasped shocked and a little offended, "How, how could you call this wonderful invention, stupid?"

"Because it is, and it wastes your time, I wasted three hours trying to beat that level."

"Will you show me how to get to a new level," Jace asked effectively changing the topic.

Clary sighed, grabbed the IPod from him, and taught Jace all of the basics that there was to know about Angry Birds, changing levels, each bird type, and how to go into a different world, once you finished the other.

"Thanks," he said before taking the device back and totally ignoring everything else that was happening in the room.

"So, Izzy, wanna go train?" Clary asked.

She looked up from her nails that she was painting, "Sure, just let me finish!" She quickly wrapped up her left hand and they were just about to exit when Isabelle called to Alec, "Wanna come?"

"Nope," Alec replied, "I'm headed to Magnus's in a few."

So Isabelle and Clary continued down to the training room.

Five Hours later.

Isabelle and Clary had finished training, showered, and made dinner. Or, Clary made dinner and Isabelle just watched, trying to figure out how she had made a grilled cheese with adding anything other than cheese and bread.

"That's why it's called a 'grilled cheese' it only needs bread, cheese and you can add ham if you want," Clary tried to explain.

"But why didn't you add, like pickles or onions or ketchup?" She asked confused.

"Just because," Clary finally answered getting annoyed.

She finished eating and Isabelle finally stopped asking questions and they went in search of Jace.

What they found, was the weirdest thing ever. Jace, Alec, and Magnus, were all in a circle, each with an IPod, and each playing the same level of Angry Birds.

"I'm finished! And I got two stars beat that!" Alec said to the group.

"Done! And three stars so HA!" Jace said smirking.

"I can't beat this level..." Magnus muttered looking irritated.

"Aww, it's okay Mag, you just aren't good enough," Jace said to him and Magnus started glaring.

"You better watch it, or the next time you go to wash your hair it could just decide to fall out."

Jace gasped, grabbing his hair, "Not my hair!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt whatever you are doing, but what are you doing?" Clary asked stepping into the room.

"OH! You really don't know? It's all the rage, it's called an Angry Bird war, you and your friends all play Angry Birds on the same level and you see who can get the most points! And then that person is the winner!" Jace said acting like a teenage girl, he was that excited.

"Okay..." Clary said trailing off, Jace never acted like this, unless it was with his hair...

"Jace do you have a fever?" Isabelle walked up to Jace and touched his forehead with the back of her hand, "Nope, no fever, are you sick or something, because you are acting really weird..."

"I'm as healthy as a horse! Angry Birds is just so addicting!"

"It really is Izzy, you should try it!" Alec said trying to hand his sister the device but Isabelle just pushed it away.

" I have better things to do thank you very much. Let's go Clary," Isabelle started to walk out of the room, but noticed that Clary wasn't trailing behind her. She turned around to see where Clary went.

Clary was behind Jace, watching his every move like her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Really Clary, REALLY!" Isabelle yelled offended, she thought that Clary was better than getting sucked into a stupid IPod game.

Clary didn't even answer, but when Magnus said, "Do you know what would be even better?" A choruses of 'What's' filled the room.

"Playing Angry Birds on an IPad! It's a bigger screen and everything!"

"We totally need that!" Clary said.

"I agree!" Alec and Jace both said.

Magnus snapped his fingers and four IPad's popped into the room, one for each Angry Bird addict.

"Clary imma gonna take you down!" Jace said starting the first level.

"I've been playin' longer so imma gonna take you down!" Clary started flinging birds left and right, trying to beat Jace, not worrying about a strategy.

Isabelle just sighed, giving in and walking back into the library, "I'll play, Magnus?"

"Sure thing," Magnus snapped his fingers and an IPad appeared in Isabelle's lap.

"Now I'm going to beat all of you!" Isabelle shouted and started flinging birds along with the rest of the crew.

The group played Angry Birds until Maryse got home, and made them all stop, grounded all of them for stealing the IPad's using Magnus's powers, and made Magnus put them all back in their respective stores.

But little did she know, that every 'demon hunt' that they went to, was just a excuse to get out of the house, go to Magnus's and spend the night, doing Angry Bird Wars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it is! Hit that really pretty review button and tell me what you think... PLEASE! <strong>_

_**Is it sad that I sometime just keep refreshing my email to see if I get any reviews?**_

_**I have no life...sigh.**_


End file.
